Den Mother
by Aeris Aimara Ciren
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is returning to her father's hometown of Forks, Washington after five years of being away for school in Arizona. Imagine the absurd amount of changes to the lives of her friends and family in Forks and Flagstaff. This is a Polyfic. Borders on AU and Canon even though it is marked as AU. It will be rate MA for later chapters. This is a WIP (Writing in Progress)
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

**BPOV **

_Life can be hard, but you've got to keep pushing forward and moving on. _

No one really ever expects love to be so easy and hard. It's easy just for the flow of it, but hard for the situations that happen to influence the course of it. Yet, in this moment love is easy for me. Laying here with my wolves. A contentment unlike anything I've felt since leaving Jacksonville, washed over me. I look back in the last several years if my life as I lay here with my wolves basking our mutual contentment and happiness. Returning to Forks this last time was the best decision I've ever made. I'm finally home!


	2. Bittersweet Homecoming Jacksonville pt1

**Chapter 1**: **Bittersweet Homecoming- Jacksonville pt. 1**

**BPOV **

Cemeteries will never be my thing. Even after just spending a few moments in one. The tall and grey gates loomed over us. The wind blowing somewhat gently. Clearly not caring that it was blowing our hair in our faces. We turned this side of simultaneously towards the gravestones. Our backs to the black SUVs once more. I turned to look at him. He stood there, still looking the graves of the past deceased, waiting for the next future dead. Did I mention the wind blew our hair? Well his hair is beautiful, soft and brunette. Framing a long angular face, with long brown lashes and honey colored eyes.

I was jealous and honest enough to admit it. He's too pretty! It was so not fair. But oh well.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me back to Forks? I'm sure he would not mind seeing you again." I sighed, shifting a few locks of deep brown hair behind my ear as the wind blew it around. I turned my eyes to the side, watching the person next to me.

"That is not it. It is I who minds seeing him! I have no respect for that man." I wanted as he growled his words at me, frustration clearly marked over ever line of his sweet face, pulled back into an angry snarl.

Cautiously I took a step back. Hesitant to be within a certain amount of feet of him. "Calm down or you will-"

Ten feet from us, a twig was purposely snapped, bringing us to awareness of the outside world. "It is almost time to go, Isabella. You do not want to keep them waiting. You know how _she _gets."

The man, clearing 6 foot 2 inches easily with hair shortly cropped, smiled. A not so kind smile. Feral almost. The other man roughly ran his fingers through his shoulder length brunette hair. His tall yet slender fame contorted in near pain.

Fingers catching in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. Anger still visible in his rather tall body language, he clenched his fists while I and the other man watched.

I sighed again and slowly walked forward. Just my luck that I step on a doggy-dug hole in the ground and fall face forward. Flinching as I did so I felt and heard a sick pop. Great, dislocated ankle. Preparing myself to hit the ground I pulled my arms forward and closed my eyes tight.

"Crap!"

"Isabella!" The bulkier and shorter of the two men, the one with the feral smile, was too slow to get to stop my falling but the taller one caught me just fine, seeing as how I was walking into his direction anyways.

The shorter man sighed, losing his near feral smile. Seeming more human as his irritation and worry becoming more prevalent. "Isabella. You must be more careful. We have no use of you dead. You must be more careful. You are so precious to us. Please."

Trying to stand up again, the full weight of my body leaning against the taller man, I hesitated. Shocked, I shifted my hazel gaze to the other man. His black hair fell across his shoulders, covering most of his face as his head lowered.

"I-I-I was not. . ." I sigh for the hundredth time tonight. "I'm sorry." Standing up the rest of the way, still leaning against the taller man, I walked to the shorter one. Lifting my hand against his cheek and sliding it up further into his hair I place my other hand under his chin, lifting his gaze up to meet mine.

The taller man placed his hands on my hips, gripping somewhat tightly, elevating me off my bad leg. "Isabella. . ." Looking at him, I watched as he tilted his head towards the smaller man. Hair flying and the longer length lightly hitting the back if my neck, I looked back at the man I was still touching.

My eyes meeting his as I drew his face upwards more, looking him square in the eyes where hazel met honey, "Joshua Uley. Nothing will happen to me. You'll see. As long as you are there with me. Please." Leaning forwards, I brushed my lips lightly on the corner of his mouth and up the sides of his face, licking away the tears. Trying to comfort him in any way I could.


	3. Bittersweet Homecoming-Jacksonville pt 2

**Chapter 2: Bittersweet Homecoming-Jacksonville pt. 2**

_**A/N: From this point on in the story **__Den Mother__** will be from different POVs several times in the story. As well as the fact that the chapters will have different word counts. Typically there will be 2-4 weeks between chapters. That may not be the case sometimes, we will never know. I am writing the chapters as I go. I would like it if you guys could send and or suggest songs that would inspire me. If I choose your song and I will try and remember to do a special shout out to you.**_

_***Unbeta'd***_

**Josh Uley POV**

I could not keep _Her _compulsion from effecting. As much time as I spend fighting it, hurts me. I could not fight a direct order from the Nest or Coven Mother. The pain makes me angry. When I am angry around either of _Them_ I feel fear. Scared I may hurt either one of the two most important women to me. "Isabella. . ." I whisper her name gentle-like, like a benediction.

The soft touch of her hands on my skin and in my hair soothe me. She smells like home. Wild rain, moonlight, and lilacs. I move her hand behind my head to meet her other hand as I slide one of my hands behind her own head, pulling my forehead down to meet hers. Slowly my eyes drift closed, I slowly take in her natural scent.

My other hand is placed on her hip, pulling her to me as I slowly slide her up against the front of my body, off of her sprained ankle. I can see the immediate change and relief in her eyes as her weight is off of it. I look at her gentle face, watching her caramel eyes open and thankfulness is clear in them.

"Bell, I will never leave you unless you want me to go and even then I would fight you. For you. I will always be here. Remember that." Looking deep in her eyes, I breathe in her warm and familiar scent.

"Joshua. Time will show that I will never want you to ever leave me. You or any of the others. Except maybe _Her._ But she knows that it comes with the territory. Just wait until Kaia finally Walks." I watched as Bella laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling in her mirth.

**3rd POV**

Bella's next words caught in her throat as she saw the intense look in Josh's eyes. The wind blew past, through and over the two of them and their silent onlooker as the dead watched on, witness to something early but not unwanted. The beginnings of a new chapter in the life of Isabella Marie Swan.

The sun crest the horizon, as twilight came upon them. Time in their day shortening with each passing moment and yet the three people wrapped up in their own thought took no notice until the slamming of a car door brought them all back to reality.

**BPOV**

I never wanted to leave, his scent was something I would always love. Honey and old leather. Looking from his hazel eyes I saw the shorter man much closer to us than the last time I saw him. "Isabella. Are you ready? Cadrian has come to bring us back to the cars. We must go see _Her _and Kaia. You know they hate to be kept waiting. Kind of like you."

"Coming brother. We are coming." I saw my half-brother smile at my acknowledgement of him as my family, happiness lining every part of his features. It made me smile in return. But it also made me sad.

I can remember one night a couple of years back, having consumed a small amount of alcohol with him and several of our friends at a party, not knowing at the time that he was my brother, complaining with my father, Charlie and mother, Renee and how they lack as parents amongst other things. Urian put two and two together having known previously that I moved to Tucson from Forks. We shared a parent. And not the parent I thought it would be.

My brother, half-blood or not, should never have known the pain that he does. The pain of not knowing any or either or his parents well. And to think he is coming home with me.

**JPOV**

Bella stepped back from me and I immediately noticed the loss. The bond was already deep between her and I and I could not be any happier. She was back on her full weight when she suddenly fell against me. Her sprained ankle. I did not know how I could be so forgetful! Anger filled me as Urian came forward after noticing her fall.

"Isabella. Are you okay?" I would not be so forgetful of her ever again.

"Yea, I am Joshua. Thank you." She leaned forward to me, tucking her head against my chest and nuzzling me.

A sure sign of acknowledgement and comfort. Whether she was seeking it from me or giving it to me. I relished the feeling of her against me and I placed both of my hands on her hips and pulled her off her feet once again. I picked her up, with one of my arms under her knees and the other behind her back.

So light was she that I hardly noticed the slight weight her body holds. Never on one of these few days am I glad for the _extra_ I carry in my genes.

**BPOV**

I put my arms around Josh's shoulders, laying my head on his shoulders and his long legs carried us first to my brother, who walked with us as we moved past him, then to Cadrian who stood next to one of the cars. I could see the others in the other vehicles.

Cadrian held the driver's side back door open for me as Joshua lifted me into the seat and I scotched/crawled awkwardly into the middle. Urian walking over to the other side and got into the front passenger seat. I felt squished between Joshua and Cadrian. Both of whom reaching towards me, trying to pull me into either of their laps.

I was not into the mood to referee any type of argument. Avoiding a fight between them I sat in Cadrian's lap and held Joshua's hand. I looked into the pale and tall brunette's somewhat rounded face, I kissed his chin. "Hi, cher. How was the visit? Did you learn anything new?"

I shivered, the tone of his voice was deep and husky sounding like smoky nights with his Cajun accent. Mistaking my shivers as me being cold, Cadrian wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Yea. I did. The spirits are as vague and ambiguous as always."

_**Word Count: 1039 words without the A/N**_


End file.
